Burning Bridges
by essicaohnsonX
Summary: I couldn't help but breath in her intoxicating sent. Fire. Burning, raging fire that had destroyed any pain I had the moment I met her. Her fiery hands, never frozen like Edward's, creased my chin and led it back to the source of the raging lust as I kissed her with the passion I felt. All I could think of was how I gave in to the fire, once a single flame, that melted my heart.
1. Burning Beginnings

**Burning Beginnings **

Bella/Jane

Rated: M

Summary: I couldn't help but breath in her intoxicating sent. Fire. Burning, raging fire that had destroyed any pain I had the moment I met her. Her fiery hands, never frozen like Edward's, creased my chin and led it back to the source of the raging lust as I kissed her with the passion I felt. All I could think of was how I gave in to the fire, once a single flame, that melted my heart.

Set in New Moon before Jacob and Bella get's close.

I would like to ask for a Beta reader in this project. Please contact me if your interested. :D I want to thank everyone for reading! Please review.

* * *

I was having a nightmare like I have every night since he left. The odd thing was, in the middle of the terrible dream I was having, it stopped at the image of Victoria about to jump off the tree in my yard. The image didn't just stop, it was like when film is cut on a film reel, and it just keeps repeating the same image over and over again. If I where awake, I would be glad that the nightmare ended, but since I was still expecting a nightmare my heart thumped loudly.

This nightmare usually continues with Victoria jumping off the tree and walking up to Charlie in the kitchen. She drains him slowly and laughs at me. She says now even Charlie left me, and moves his mouth like he's saying "I never loved you Bella." and repeats Edward. I was relieved the nightmare didn't go that far. It was one of the worse ones.

I waited for a few seconds before glaring at Victoria's head. Her mate died. She was lucky that her mate didn't leave her. When she dies she'll get to be with him. Even after I die he'll be forever young. He doesn't even want me. Victoria has it lucky. All I want is my mate to never leave me.

I was surprised when the flashing picture suddenly get's hit with what looked like electricity. Soon, a small flame started between Victoria's eyes. I watch the innocent looking flame start to grow bigger. Victoria's eyes start to move, looking like they where asking for help. All I do is watch the flame get bigger. The flame almost looked like it was speaking to me.

I almost jumped when the flame got closer to her lips, she started screaming something. I couldn't understand her until her mouth was almost completely burnt. Her last words were, "Go to Italy." I wondered what was in Italy that Victoria wanted me to go to. I just started to compare Victoria's red hair to the flame that was burning it.

"_Your mate is waiting for you."_, a voice spoke out of the flame. _"Go to Italy. Your mate is waiting for you."__  
_

I could screamed in joy. Edward was waiting for me! I don't know why I believed this voice, but some how I trusted it. I felt like it was almost a part of me. Do I believe it over Edward's harsh words?

"Will he really be there?" I asked the voice. The flame continued to burn the picture.

_" Your mate is in Italy"_, it said ,_"There's not much time. Go to Italy."_

I watched as the flame grew. It started to consume everything. First the tree, then the grass and moon. The flames even started burning my mind and closing in on everything. Soon it ate away everything, even me. When everything was gone a name came out of the flames. **Jane.**

My eyes snapped open. What kind of a dream was that? Suddenly, I was aware of the burning sensation all over me. It reminded me of Jame's bite, but this heat wasn't like the slow lava of the bite, but quick and hot. I flinched a little as I ran down stairs. Remembering James makes me remember _them._ I hurried poring my self a glass of tap water.

"Bell's?" A deep voice said. I recognized it as Charlie's. I watched as his eyes widened. I wonder if it was because I was actually moving on my own free will. "Are- Are you okay?"

Instead of smiling like I used to, I waited a few seconds while my glass filled up. "Hot", I mumbled. I didn't look in my fathers eyes. The dream... It told me to go to Italy. I'm not a stupid person, but right now it's my only hope at finding him.

"I better turn the heat up more often then." I wonder if he meant that as a joke, because if it did it fell flat. I finished my cup of water. Maybe I'm dehydrated. I know I haven't been drinking or eating anything since they left. I wonder if I was as hot as I am now if I would have drank anything. I have to get well for him.

I started to get another drink, I wondered if I had a fever, when he started to talk again.

"Bella I miss you," I finally look at him. It hurt to see the pain on his face, " But you can't stay here any more. I have a plain ticked for you to go meet your mother in Italy."

I opened my mouth and I was stuck between flabbergasted that I don't have to run away and trying to make him feel better. It is hard having me as a girlfriend even with someone over a hundred let alone a daughter to a typical father. "I am happy here."

"No you're not Bell's!", he said, "I'm sick of seeing you like this! I can see the pain on your face."

I don't say anything because I know it's true, without him I am nothing, not even happy. I couldn't tell him that. He would be crushed.

"I love you Bell's", he said. It broke my heart. "I just can't see you hurt you hurt anymore."

"I love you to dad", I finally choked out, "but why Italy?"

"Your mother's vacationing there. I think it would be good for you to leave today."

I went up to my room. I started to have second thoughts about Italy. What if they come while I was away? What if they thought I abandoned them and moved on? I almost reconsidered going, but I remembered my dream. It said my mate was in Italy, so I have to go there. Why would he be in Italy?

The Volturi I remember Carlise talking about the Volturi kings and how they like to collect vampires with powers. He must have joined them after he left me. I remember the painting, and the red eyes. I have to get to Italy. The heat grew. I needed a nice long cold bath.

I look at my self in the mirror. No. I look worse than normal. I'm a skeleton in clothing. I need to look perfect for him. I grab my best clothes and walk out of my room into the bathroom. After taking a nice, long bath, I even put on some make up. To win Edward over, I have to look the best I can look. I really enjoyed the process really. I put on red lipstick as well. Not to bright, but for now it is enough.

After I packed my clothes, I decide to be happy. Despite the fact I still don't have Edward, it doesn't hurt to say his name anymore. The only thing that hurts is the annoying flames licking my skin. I have to do this. For my love and family. I walked down stairs a new Bella Swan.

Charlie's eyes widened when he saw me. He even started to get a smile on his face. I could tell he was happy.

"Wow Bell's.", he said, "You look good." I blush and give him a kiss on the cheek.

"I'm ready to go.", I say. He hugs me good by and I start out the door. This is a new beginning for me. It will be hard to start eating again, gain weight, and gain come confidence, but all of it will help me win Edward over. I start to form my plan on how to win him back, and how to get into the Volturi. Also, how to stop this burning from growing.


	2. Burning Inferno

**Burning Inferno **

Bella/Jane

Rated: M

Thank you everyone who reviewed. Luckily I found my first beta reader named life goes on u should too. She is the best beta reader ever! Please check out her stories.

* * *

I took a nap on the flight to Italy, I didn't have the same dream, but for the first time in weeks I slept without a nightmare. I couldn't say peacefully, because every second my eyes where closed it felt like I got hotter. My skin felt on fire, like an oven and my heart like an inferno. Walls of flames licked my vision. All of it seemed to spell out one name: Jane.

When I woke up the plane had landed. I had no time to think of Jane, or what the name meant, so I grabbed my stuff and left the plane. I felt three things when my feet touched the ground. The first thing was that in Italy the sun seemed much hotter than in Forks. The second thing being a weird and intense urge to go to a building that peaked out of the sky. I made a mental note to visit the building later. The third being the aching in my chest had gone away completely, and every step that I took made me feel happier, more alive.

"Bella!", Renee shouted. I blushed at the look on her face. She looked like she could win the happiest mother award just by seeing me. For a small moment, I wondered why Edward couldn't be that happy to be with me.

"I'm over here Ren- Mom." I caught my self. If Edward did go with the them, there is a chance I might be turned when I find him. Who knows if this is the last time I see her?

"I missed you so much!" Usually when she hugs me it's awkward but this time I couldn't help but think how much I missed it.

"I missed you to..." I mumbled. She pulled away before grabbing my hand.

"We should get going. Phill's waiting for us at the house we are renting." I let her grab a bag with her other hand and she began walking.

"Wheres the car?"

"It's crazy how much faster it is to walk than drive here.", Renee laughed. We crossed a street.

"How much further?" It took everything in me to make the statement not sound like a whine, and I still don't know if it worked.

"Not that far. Just a block or two." She said. I could tell by the smile she tried to hide that it was a lot more than a few blocks.

"I love you mom." I said with a smile of my own.

"I love you to Bella."

I didn't talk after that, and neither did she. I just enjoyed being close to my mom, and I guess she was happy to see me, too. It was surprisingly easy to relax even if I felt like melting. I had to admit, Italy was beautiful. Everything seemed greener and lighter. It was almost magical how everything seemed connected. I could see why the vampire royalty lived here.

I watched the children pass by playing in the streets. If I didn't know better, I would say Italy had no trouble here. I was relieved when we reached the house an hour later. It honestly wasn't what I expected. It was just a little square surrounded by bigger ones. I couldn't help but feel like the house was the size of a shack. Despite it not being as charming as the rest of Italy, it had a cozy feeling to it. I hoped the cozy feeling meant there was ice water and a bath inside.

"It's not much, but it's home." my mother said like it was the best thing in the world. I gave her a small smile.

"Home?" I asked "Charlie said you where on a vacation."

"Well it's cheep to live in, and Phil decided to start coaching. Some rich Italians wanted to start baseball here, and they hired Phil. Now your here. It almost seems like it's meant to be." In that moment, I knew my mother was truly happy and I think a small part of me was happy too.

"I'm going inside. I'm all sweaty" I blushed. She opened the door for me, and I set my stuff down in relief.

"Hi Bella." I heard a masculine voice say. I turned around, looking up at the stairs.

"Hi Phil." We shook hands. I know it's weird, but it's a respect thing. I respect him for taking care of my mother, and he respects me for taking care of her before he found her.

"I'll take your things up."

"Thanks"

I waited until he walked up the stairs to ask my mom "Where are the showers?"

"The water doesn't work yet. A person is coming over tomorrow to fix it." This was the most disappointing news I had ever heard.

"How long have you been with out a shower?" I asked her jokingly.

"I don't know, like a week or two maybe." I seen the smile on her face. "Yesterday actually. The place they built for Phil to teach has about twenty showers. The bad news is the hot water doesn't work yet."

I could have almost sighed in relief "Where is it?"

She went to the window, and pointed to the tip of the tower I seen earlier. It seemed so far away now. "You see that building? It's right across from it. Tomorrow we'll go. It's not open yet, but Phil has a key."

I was disappointed I had to wait. I really wanted to shower, or anything cold. I put a hand to my fore head. Surprisingly I felt normal. After putting my stuff up, we had dinner. It was the stereotypical spaghetti. There must be something about Italy that makes food taste better, because even I hadn't cooked anything this good. It was nice just to relax.

After eating, I went to bed, but couldn't sleep. My mind wondered. What was up with how hot I felt? It seemed like the hotter I get, the better I felt. I didn't mean the heat, that sucked. I mean about Edward. I guess it's how close I am to him, but I felt like I did before I moved to Forks. Even better than when I was in Arizona. I never hated my mother, but I couldn't joke with her like I can do now. I never felt closer to her or anyone, not including the Cullen's, until now.

It was almost like I'm starting to know more about myself. Before, all I thought about was how to make him happy, because making him happy made me happy. Now I know I just like making people I care about smile. It must be a thing that came with age.

The burning started pulsing. With every heart beat, it hurt worse. I tried to sleep, but the pain just grew. I groaned in pain. What was happening to me? This was different from the change. A vampire bite was ruthless, but in one spot. It was almost like a bruise. This was every where, and it didn't just hurt at the same level. It increased and grew. I thought that this could be worse than it by far.

Standing, I went to Renee and Phil's room and searched until I spotted a key. I had no way of knowing if this was the key to the showers, but I had to take a chance. I could hardly move. I needed to get there before I couldn't stand. I walked down the stairs quietly, then I made my escape.

I ran down the street. The building Renee pointed to earlier was far away, but I was determined to get there. I had to take confusing rights and lefts. The place was almost like a maze. The strange thing was when I had take a street, I felt my burning increase. The burning was becoming so intense already, mistakes weren't an option. I wasn't sure how much more I could take.

From what seemed like miles of running, I stopped for a second to catch a breath. I walked down an alley way, than fell down. I couldn't move anymore. It hurt to bad to even breath.

"You made this so easy." A female voice said. Even if I had the ability to move, I would have froze. The voice sounded like bell's.

I was suddenly on the wall, being held up. A person had on a red cape, and a V necklace. The woman was beautiful, but what vampire wasn't. She reminded me of Rose. There was a big diffidence. Red eyes.

"Vamp-Vampire" I stuttered. It all my might, but I said it. I would rather my last word be me trying to find Edward.

She narrowed her eyes, "Lucky guess." I felt a tongue lick my neck, and I prepared for death. Goodbye Edward I thought.

"Heidi." a beautiful voice said. I look out, and I seen an Angel. "Stop" The woman on me didn't move. "I'll just have to make you."

The angel looked at me with red eyes and a wicked smile.

Out eyes met as the vampire on me said, "Why Jane?"

At the same time, I felt everything explode. All the heat, the pain, the flames reached it's peak. I felt like a rubber band had just broke. I screamed as my vision went black, and the smell of burning filled the air.

I didn't know it at the time, but others later told me there was an explosion. A sonic boom. Everything within a miles distance was burning, besides two people.


	3. All the Colors Fire Can Make

**All the Colors Fire Can Make.**

Bella/Jane

Rated: M

UPDATING EARLIER! Why? Because I reached twelve reviews and a thousand views! :D It's a celebration!

I can't believe I have TWELVE reviews! This is so awesome. Thank you guys. Without you all, this story wouldn't mean as much to me. You all rock. I also want to thank a special reviewer who told me angel was spelled wrong. Biggest shout out goes to my amazing Beta reader! Please check out her stuff, there all amazing. Have a good night guys and I hope you all have a good time in school.

* * *

"Shes awake.", a voice said.

As I opened my eyes, I seen a blur across my vision. I looked around. Who could afford a king size cherry wood bed? Only Edwards family could, or really rich humans. I wondered where I was. What happened? It took a few seconds to remembered the vampire, Heidi I think they called her, trying to kill me.

Then I remember an angel. Everything about her was perfect. I didn't think that anyone could every compare to her beauty, even Rose. Her hair was the perfect mix of blond and brown, her lips the reddest red, and her eyes... How could I explain them? They where like liquid sun. They where showing all the colors fire can make.

Looking up, I snapped out of my delusion. What is wrong with me? I shouldn't be thinking that way about a girl.

"Isabella." A voice said deeply.

My eyes locked on a boy half way across the room. His red eyes told me everything I needed to know about him. Danger.

"How do you know my name?"

I need to stay focused. Edward needs me, and he's just another obstetrical to Edward. I forced my self to thin about him and only him. No distractions. I grabbed the red covers tightly hoping that it could give me some kind of courage against my thoughts.

"I would never had thought that my twin would be mated, much less to a idiot female human." His voice showed distaste, and he glared. I didn't even have to look at his neck to know that he was in the Volturi.

"I'm not mated to anyone." I said as convincingly as I could.

If he knew I was mated to Edward it would end badly. The next second a hand was around my throat, and squeezed tightly.

"Your right. All you are is a slave until your turned. You nothing. Just her play thing."

I grabbed his hand and tried to pry them off. I could swear he wasn't even feeling it. Who was he talking about? The only mate I have is Edward. Still, why did his words hurt so much?

"Do you enjoy darkness?" he asked. It almost sounded like he was asking about the weather, not about darkness. Did he have a power that worked with it?

I didn't answer, but just lay my head back down on the pillow. I started to feel the absence of the fire. I never felt so empty some how. I was glad it was gone, but a part of me wanted it back. It could get me thought what this vampire's powers might be. I seen darkness come out of his hands and inch closer to me. I just tried relaxed my body, and prepared for it.

"Stop." It was Jane's voice.

"She can't be your mate!" In a flash, Jane was the one gripping his neck and mine was released. The darkness started to cover her. Deep inside me I began to worry for her.

"Isabella is my mate and you hurt her.", she squeezed harder, "She's my mate, and not a play thing brother. She is my soul mate, She is the one who I will spend the rest of my life with, and she will be the one who will help me in my missions, and I will destroy anyone who hurts her. Even you."

"You will choose a human over your own brother?" It was like for a second he was hurt.

"Any day." Jane's eyes turned a darker color, and her brother started screaming. He ran out of the room, and the darkness disappeared around Jane. What was happening? After a few seconds, I broke the silence.

"Jane." Her name sounded so good.

Once I said her name Jane appeared beside me. She looked me over carefully, then touched my neck. I gasped at the feeling.

"Your warm." I said. She sighed and gently brushed the hair out of my face. For a while she didn't say anything. I started to understand that Jane will tell me things when shes ready to.

"I apologize for Alec. He's just a pest.", She hummed as she stroked my hair more. I strangely relaxed.

"I though he was your brother.", I said. She smiled a little. It wasn't like the evil smile I seen earlier.

"Brother's are the worst pests."

"What happened earlier? When Heidi was trying to... eat me? All I remember was fire." Her face darkened a bit.

"Well it's something that can happen to all mate's. We both have mental powers, and they clashed." I held my breath. Alec thought she was my mate?

"I'm not your mate.", I say quickly, "I mean, not because your ugly or anything. Your an angel." I blushed deeply.

Jane laughed. She didn't sound like bell's, but like a harp, each syllable like a string plucked, "You call me an angel but you don't think your my mate?"

"I already found my mate. He... He's like a lion." I tried to defend Edward by giving him a name like I gave Jane. Why do I think shes an angel? My heart raised when I noticed how close we where to each other.

"Who ever he is, he lied. If you where his mate why do you call me the angel and him the week lion?" I took a breath in as I started to smell her.

"I-I don't know.", Her smooth hand sat on top of mine. I could only focus on the feeling of her skin on mine.

"Do you like me being this close Isabella?" She asked me. It was getting harder and harder to think.

"Bella." I said. "I like Bella."

Jane smiled as she got closer to my face. I gasped as I thought she would kiss me. A part of me was begging to be kissed. All I could think was how much I needed to be kissed be her. She waited for a second, her lips deliciously close to mine.

Instead, she just lifted my hand to her perfect mouth and places a small kiss on it. Her lips felt like fire on my skin, the same fire that burned with in me yesterday. I think that her brother might be right, I am a slave to her.

"Until dinner Bella." In that moment she was at the door smiling, "I meant what I said before. He hurt you, I don't need you to tell me that to know it."

_ I will destroy anyone who hurts her._

I had to fight what ever hold Jane had on me, because I had a feeling she meant every word.

I almost cursed. I forgot about Edward.


	4. Burning Heart Ache

_**Burning Heart Ache**_

_**Edit: I'm taking a few weeks off of this story as some personal problems popped up involving family members. I promise that I will update in September, but I need a bit of time to feel better. This story is not abandoned, because I love it. It's just I need some time okay? This chapter isn't proof read, and I'll get to it when I update next.**_

Happy birthday to all with a birthday! As a present I give you this chapter. On the other hand I have a POLL on my channel you should check out. Thank you for reading and reviewing. I have seventeen reviews and over one thousand five hundred readers! Next chapter is a chapter of romance and answers. :D I wish you all a good night, and a nice day.

* * *

The memories of Jane all jumbled in my head. When I was with her it was like the whole world revolved around Jane and Jane only. I couldn't help but think how uncontrollable I am with her. I don't think, I just become puddy in her hands. The worst part is I can't think anything bad about her. All I can do is sit there and think about the five minutes I had with her. I can't believe I forgot about Edward. Why did I want a girl to kiss me when I love him?

I opened a few doors until I found the gigantic bath. It was the size of two of the humongous bed I slept on. If I was going to be stuck in this room until Jane got me, I'm not going exploring with Alec around, I should at least get the bath I never had. I smelled like Freddy Krueger. Putting the water on hot, I relaxed. The water soothed bruises I'm sure I had on my neck, and my sore limbs.

I poured what I think was bubbles. The writing was in Italian, but it had bubbles on the cover. I'm glad no one was there to see me blush. My luck ran out when I couldn't find the conditioner. Apparently the Volturi owned only one conditioner, so I had to do trial and error. After fifteen different scented try's, which varied in many smells like coconut, rose, grapefruit, and even spaghetti, I finally found the conditioner.

"Hello Miss. Isabella."

I grabbed at all the bubbles I could to cover me. My blush turned bright red. I looked at girl who just walked in the bathroom like she didn't even know I'm taking a bath. She had brown eyes! If I wasn't necked I would hug her.

"Who are you?" I asked. "Your human. I thought I was the only human here."

"I'm the only other besides you. My name is Gianna. I work here."

"Why are you here? I mean, I'm glad to see another human but why are you in a bathroom with me?" I looked away hoping she wouldn't see my blushing face.

She laughed, "No, no! Your mate wanted me to check on you. I've been waiting for you to get out, but I feared that you couldn't find what you needed so I came in. I hope you don't mind." Her Italian accent was thick.

"Do you have any clothes for me?" I changed the subject. It wouldn't be nice to tell her that it's not okay to walk in on people taking a bath. I don't need to push away the only other human here.

"There on your bed. When your ready for dinner please knock on your door. Your mate will do the rest from there." She sounded delightful that I had a mate. I wanted to tell her that Jane wasn't really my mate, but I didn't need to piss off the only vampire that was kind to me.

She walked out of the room, and I sprinted for my towel. I need to find Edward and escape as fast as I can before I see Jane again. She must have a strong power to make me not even remember my own name when I'm around her. I dried my hair, and glanced in the mirror. This vampire must be crazy to think I'm her mate. She is beauty, where I'm the representation of ugly. My hair is thin, and my cheek bones are still sunken in. My teeth are a tinted yellow that stand out against my pail cheeks.

As I started getting ready I couldn't help but think _If he couldn't love me, how could she?_

**_Jane's P.O.v_**

She was crying. I wondered weather I should run to her or not. I'm Jane Volturi one of the strongest vampires in the world and yet my mate is crying and I have no idea what to do. Taking a leep of faith I opened the door and wrapped my arms around her back. I hoped this made her feel better, because it made my body yourned to move my hands down lower.

"It's okay to cry." I smelled her hair. It made venom pool in my mouth. She hiccuped a little. I felt electricity pull me to her. She was like lightning, and I her flame.

"I don't deserve to cry." her voice was small. I almost growled. Why is the boy aloud to live after what her done to my mate.

"You deserve more than you know. Much Much more than these pathetic human tears."

She turned around, and I could have whined. I need her close to me.

"I never was enough for him." She looked me in the eye with her warm, brown eyes. They showed pain.

"Bella I can't force you to stop caring for him. I stop you from crying, but I need you to let me try." I said

She looked surprised at me "Your not my mate. He is."

I felt a pain in my heart. "Give me a weak Bella. If you really want to see him by a weak I'll take you to him."

Her eyes brightened up, and a small smile was on her face. My heart may no longer beat, but I had a burning heart ache.

"What's the catch?" She said. I was tempted to ask for a chance, or a date, or anything but I couldn't. If she wanted to be with him in a week I'll let her, despite how much it might hurt me I'll let her.

"None. You mater more to me than silly games. If seeing him makes you happy than you are your own person and can see him anytime you wish."

She looked at the door "What about now?"

"I was hoping I could have diner with you now and talk about things tonight." Truly I didn't want her hurt tonight. I hope I can postpone it as long as I can.

"You said any time." She reminded me. Her attitude made me smile. Even in the presence of a blood drinking vampire she will fight to get what she wants. I hope she will want me soon.

"Edward is gone to Alaska to check on a clan of vampires and will be gone for a week. I'm not allowed to interfere with missions."

Before she could speak, her stomach spoke for her. I put on a smile and tried to forget how much this conversation hurt me.

"I guess your ready for our date the."

I would call it a date until the day I'm ripped apart and burned to pieces.


End file.
